


My Best Friend is a Vampire!

by MKHazuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampires, no ones dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKHazuki/pseuds/MKHazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers a pair of eyes that spark his curiosity for Vampires. What happens when the same pair of eyes are seen again when they start their new semester at school?</p><p>**NSFW**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again, Friendship is Formed!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, new story. this one was fun to start.  
> lots of stories coming up guys :*

When it comes to mythical creatures and entities that may or may not exist, John has always had a high curiosity for vampires. He knows there are the people who have their minds set to being one, but he's talking about a full-fledged fangs and inability to go into direct sunlight vampires. His curiosity only sparked when he thinks he saw one. The story behind that is because he swears on his life he's seen one. The story doesn't exactly make sense, but at the same time it does, however John does remember a pair of bright red eyes staring at him before they disappeared again, which only made him wonder what he saw exactly.

The story take place about a month ago. John was walking home from a night out with Dave and his twin sister Jade. The three had just went to the movies to see a midnight screening of a horror movie, and Jade went back to Dave's house with him, so John walked alone to get back home, which thankfully wasn't that far away. He passed by this alley, where he saw two people. The one person had the second pinned, the dimmed moonlight making it a littl easier to see the first guy with his face buried into the other guys neck, before he turned his head and looked directly at John. The red eyes he had could've burned through john, so he turned and continued to walk along.

The human had no clue if that meant anything, but regardless it was a pretty interesting experience. John wasn't able to explain what he saw completely, and that's probably what made Dave think he was crazy. Johns been doing a lot of research, so he could brush up on how vampires work and all, and if there's a possible way to befriend one of them without them killing you.

As of now, John's sitting in class. Its around 7:30 in the morning, the other students either asleep on their desks, or drinking coffee. John was half asleep, trying to stay awake so he wouldn't have to get shaken awake by Jade again, before they go off to their first class. That, and there was a new student being welcome into the class, so naturally John wanted to be the first person to talk to him or her.

John perked up when a troll boy walked inside the classroom, who was short with shaggy black hair. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and a black jacket, and a pair of grey jeans, which were skinny jeans. He was small, but he wasn't skinny. He was more fit than anything, if that as allowed to be said. The teacher said his name was Karkat Vantas, who moved here recently. John looked a little closer to try and get a better look at his face, squinting his eyes before they got wide again. Karkats eyes flashed the same bright red when their eyes met, and John swallowed hard.

"John, do you know him already?" Jade asks, swatting at his arm. John just shrugged, not looking away until Karkat had walked to take his seat, which was right in front of John. Jade hit his arm again, and John turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I saw him once. I don't want to talk about it." John says quietly, before realizing Karkat turned and looked at him again. So, John met his harsh gaze again, smiling nervously. "Oh! uh, welcome to our school Karkat." He says.

"I need you to show me where my classes are." Karkat says, earning a blank stare from John, to which Karkat clapped his hands in front of the humans face, making him jump. "Did you hear me? I need you to show me around. I don't know how to get to my classes."

"Uh, yeah. Alright, sure. No problem." He nodded, Karkat handing him his schedule. John read over them, grinning again. "Cool! You're on my class roll, so you can just stick with me all day." 

"Oh, alright. You're John, I heard her say your name." Karkat turned and grabbed his stuff, standing up, just as the bell rang. "Lets go. I don't like waiting."

"Right, yeah." John stood as well, waving to Jade before he scooted past the desks, walking alongside of the vamp - Karkat. Alongside of Karkat. "Do you uh, have a pester chum or something? So I can help get you caught up on the stuff so far." 

"I'll give it to you in our first class. Also, please don't stare at my eyes so much, you've seen them twice now." Karkat crossed his arms, looking at the ground as the walked. 

"Right, sorry." John cleared his throat and looked ahead, seeing two of the football players aimlessly walking towards Karkat, which made John grab his arm and spin him to the other side of him, putting an arm around him, shooting a glare to the two. They walked off, and John let go. "Sorry dude, don't let those guys talk to you. They're bad news, take it from me."

"I believe you, but having them think were some sort of fucking item was no better of an idea." Karkat huffed and moved away, but stood beside him nice John moved his arm. "What sort of bad news are we talking about though?"

"Well, they can get into your pants easily, that I learned the hard way. They also take your money and ruin your life, so don't end up with them." John crossed his arms, and he made a turn, Karkat following behind him. "Not to mention they're selfish pillow princesses."

"You are a very weird guy. But you're the only one who isn't lusting after me, so you're stuck with me." Karkat looked down, then back up, following him into the classroom. He hadn't realized John was laughing, so he punched him in the arm. "Stop laughing! I was being serious."

"Dude, I know, but you're kind of hot, I wouldn't be surprised if you already have secret admirers, lining up to get a chance at the lovely Karkat wheel of fortune, hoping to score the big bucks, but the trick is there is only one option for the win -"

"Shut UP, Jesus fucking hell." Karkat interrupts, and they both take a seat. The teacher rambled on, but the two didn't stop their conversation of random nothings. "So you are way too muscular to be a nerd, what do you do?"

"I.. work out? My dad and I both do, but we aren't health nuts. Working out is as healthy as we get, unless you count pizza and cookies as healthy." He sat back, and he looked over Karkat, raising an eyebrow. "You're kind of fit too, but let me guess." He thought. "You do a lot of running?"

"Yeah, actually. Don't get all fucking psychic on me." He swallowed, his eyes going to Johns neck, the temptation getting stronger. "Can I go to your house after school?" 

"Uh, sure. I'm kind of boring, but you can still hang out I guess." John shrugged, but he smiled anyway. "Karkat, you have yourself a new best friend. Full of hugs and horrible handshakes." 

"Oh joy, I am so looking forward to this new-found sentiment with a closeted nerd who seems to have a fondness for working out and staring at my body." Karkat looked ahead, and John laughed, finally getting small smile from Karkat, before it went away. "Do you have a car?"

"I do have a car, yeah. I'm guessing you don't like walking unless you have to?" John asks, and Karkat smacked his arm again, making his chuckle. "Oh dear, pardon me for being psychic."

"Do you believe in monsters? Vampires, werewolves, things like that?" Karkat asks, looking over at John, which made him go from bubbly to extremely nervous. John swallowed and he sort of shrugged, making Karkat roll his eyes. "Are you going to stare at me or answer me?"

"Sorry - sorry. it was a random question. And I guess I do? I guess its mostly just vampires, but I mean.. still, ill believe anything. Faeries, knomes, zombies.." He went on a long list, Karkats head tilted as he spoke, the trolls head propped up on the desk. 

Mr. Egbert, if you could cease flirting while I am speaking, it would be highly appreciated." The teacher calls, and John looked up and laughed.

"Ha-ha! I wasn't even flirting. Just talking. Is it detention or are you going to call my dad again?" John asks, which made the teacher more mad. Some student snickered, along with Karkat. "She's going to call my dad, she never gives me detention." He says to Karkat.

"Jonathan Quincy Egbert, you march your happy little butt to the office." She says, and John rolled his eyes and stood up, patting Karkats desk, as a way to say he needs to hurry and get detention too. John went up to the front of the class, grabbed his pink slip, and walked out. But he waited.

"What a pain, what a fucking pain." Karkat laughs, the teacher turning to Karkat. "You know, it would've made more sense to call his dad. All he did was talk back to you."

"Excuse me, what is your name? Are you Karkat Vantas?" She asks, to which Karkat nodded. "Well then, Karkat, you can follow right after your little buddy." She wrote him down a slip, and Karkat repeated Johns steps. He walked up, grabbed it, and walked out. 

"Nice one." John says, standing up from the wall. "You're sassy. I think I'll keep you." He patted Karkats shoulder, and he nodded. "Come on, we can go to the gym. I never go to the office." He began walking again.

Karkat followed, crumpling his detention slip up in his hand before he tucked it into his pocket, walking beside John as he continued talking about what he was before they got sent out of the classroom. Karkat didn't take his eyes off of him, his heart thumping in his chest. He swallowed, and he looked to Johns neck again, then back up to watch him talk, not entirely listening. Karkat was what you could call a Dhampiri, which was a half-vampire half-human or troll, and he had all the powers of a vampire, however he could go into the sun, eat human food, and had no weaknesses of a vampire. The only bad part was that he needed blood to live, so he often just picked a random human who got a little too drunk or something. And he only did that once a week. 

"Karkat, what are you staring at?" John asks, which made Karkat jump and look around, shaking his head. John smiled, and he placed a hand on Karkats shoulder. "You know, a lot of people have a crush on me, so its okay if you do too."

"Fuck off!" Karkat looked away, blushing darkly. John laughed and he ruffled Karkats hair, making Karkat start swatting at Johns hands. "I don't have a crush on you. We just met for fucks sake, Go eat a show or something you moron."

"Whatever you say, Karkat. Whatever you way." He smiled, and resumed talking. Karkat looked back up and listened to him ramble on about everything he knew about vampires, however he perked up when John mentioned: "I wouldn't mind if a vampire came up to me and said they wanted to drink my blood, just as long as they don't kill me. Or change me." 

"I'm sure they would be happy to know that, John." Karkat says, and John looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What..? What did I say?"

"You listened to me? No one listens to me!" He smiled, and he opened the gym door, letting Karkat walk in first. He waved to the gym kids, and he patted Karkats shoulders. "Here, stay right here, I want to play volleyball with them."

John waited for Karkat to nod, before he jogged over, standing next to Dave, who was in that class. He looked around and saw he was on the skins side, so e pulled his shirt off and gave Dave a simple high-five. The gym teacher rolled her eyes and blew the whistle, and the game started. Karkat watched John carefully, trying not to get too fixated on all of the other shirtless boys. They were all so cute, Karkat just loved all the bodies ever. But, he found himself staring at John again. The fact John was that kickass senior everyone was friends with was sort of funny, but also really cool at the same time. he seemed to get really good grades regardless of doing things like this, he was funny, passionate, and he wasn't scared of Karkat's temper. Karkat wasn't interested in the normal befriend-drink-ignore thing with him. Hell, he could catch Johns scent easily, and it was way better than alcohol tasting scents he was used to. John may have been kidding around, but Karkats tempted to take john up on that whole 'I don't mind if a vampire bites me' thing. 

John heard Johns bag start beeping, and he realized John was getting a phone call, so he looked over to him and pulled his cellphone, seeing his dad was calling. Karkat decided to answer it for him, and he would apologize for it when John was done. He put the phone to his ear, and he cleared his throat.

"Hello? This isn't John, I'm his friend. He's busy." Karkat says, hearing a hardy laugh from the other end.

"Oh! You sound different. What is your name?" He asks, to which Karkat replies with his name. "Oh, its a pleasure to meet you Karkat. Please let John know I have to go out of town for a business trip, and that I wont be home for three days." He says.

"Oh yeah, totally. No problem. Bye." Karkat hung up, and he put Johns phone back, seeing John run over and sit down next to him, using a towel to wipe off his chest. "Uh, your dad called and said he's going on a tip for three days."

"Sweet. Thanks for answering it for me." John says, and he pulled his shirt back on. "So, you still up for coming to my house tonight?" He asks, smiling as Karkat nodded. "You know, you act a lot different when you get to know someone."

"Isn't that normal? I know you better, I get more comfortable with you, so I'm not going to act like a fucking prick." He sat back, and ran a hand through his hair, his stomach growling. 

"Oh, are you hungry?" He asks, looking over him, but Karkat just looked off to the side, arms folded over his stomach, before the troll just pulled his knees up. "Dude, if you're hungry we can just skip school, I do it all the time." 

"We can skip, I don't think my dad will care. I only left my old school because I asked to leave." Karkat shifted before he stood up, grabbing his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Lets leave, I want to leave."

"If I did anything, just let me know. But yeah, lets go." John stood as well, grabbing his book bag before he and Karkat walked out to the back door of the gym to leave.

Give or take 10 minutes, they were in Johns car, driving off to go back to Johns house. Karkat was sitting in the passengers seat, stomach constantly growling, which would make John laugh if it was too loud or if it sounded funny. Each time that happened, Karkat would pout or curse him out for laughing, which made him laugh more. That or he grinned like an idiot. 

Karkat looked down to see Johns phone was beeping. John nodded towards it, and asked I Karkat could respond to who it was for him. 

 

\---

TG: dude  
TG: whos the dude you left with  
TG: thats the new kid karkat right  
EB: YES. THAT'S ME.  
EB: JOHN WANTS TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT.  
TG: i want love from my brother and a bar of soap that smells like a christmas tree  
TG: wtf else would i want  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: who are you and why are you hangin out with john  
EB: I'M HANGING OUT WITH JOHN BECAUSE I KNOW HIM.  
EB: AND IM KARKAT. I'M THE NEW KID.  
EB: I'M ALSO IN JOHNS CAR, WATCHING HIM DRIVE.  
EB: HE'S SO HOT, GOOD FUCKING GOD.  
TG: yeah i know hes hot  
TG: thats why he has a girlfriend  
EB: HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?  
TG: no but i wanna assume he does  
TG: hes too pretty to still be single  
EB: YEAH, HE IS.  
EB: WE'RE AT HIS HOUSE, I AM GOING TO STOP TALKING NOW.  
EB: GOODBYE DAVE HUMAN.  
TG: haha bye man

\---

 

Karkat never even thought about if John had a girlfriend or not. In addition to that, he didn't even think about if he was gay or not. Which now confused him, since when he really thought about it, John acted as if he were straight, but then again, he had the more laid back feeling to a lot of things, which made him seem, well, not entirely straight. Now Karkat was left to think about that the entire time he was at Johns house. Which was from 9:30am to 10:36pm.

After that, John took Karkat home, and they both thought about everything that happened that day. Karkat thought about how he managed to not bite John already, and John thought about how he just made the coolest new best friend ever. Who he was still totally convinced was a vampire, more since Karkat asked him about them. To john, it would've been about 100x cooler if Karkat was a vampire! For now, though, he was left to suspicion only.


	2. A New Enemy Comes to Play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have or havent noticed, i add tags as i go on with the story. Some are tuned in for the sexy stuff, which is coming. trust me. But no hate to vriska, i love her a lot. enjoy the chapter! - MK

About a month goes into the new year of school, and fall is finally starting too show more now that its September. The air is cool, however it isn't cold. The leaves are dusted red and brown and yellow, breaking off and covering the grass and dirt underneath them. The sky is slightly darkened, however if you look at it all from a distance, the sight is breath taking. Kids and parents are bundled up and playing in parks to squeeze in playtime before it gets too cold, and teenagers are rushing around to plan Halloween parties and pre-October festivals. Pumpkins are being sold in every store, along with the typical fall things. Fake leaves, small Halloween decorations, sweaters are finally being sold again, and overall, its relaxing.

John was sitting back on his couch, watching the early morning news before he had to leave for school again, which was a lot more fun now that Karkat was there. The troll had opened up more and made friends with tons of people, however his main loyalty was in John and John only. He was loyal to everyone, but he and John found themselves growing closer all the time. Long stares from across the classes they got seated apart in, John walked with his arm on Karkat somehow, they were constantly whispering things to each other, and Dave and Jade honestly found it adorable.

The humans phone went off, and he stood up and grabbed his car keys to go ahead and drive off to school, which he still hated doing. John, to put it simply, wasn't a morning person. Everyone, even Karkat, avoided talking to him, but they still walked with him. However, Karkat seemed to get John in a better mood faster than anyone else could. Karkat would grab his arm and they'd end up staring at each other for about 3 minutes, then John would fall right into his chatty and smiley self. 

As John drove, he started thinking about things, and what he feels about Karkat. Sure, they've only known each other a little longer than a month, however he couldn't help but to like him! Karkat actually listened to him, and when Karkat got mad it was probably the cutest thing John could see him do. They only got into one argument, which was about Johns habit of flirting with everyone, John accused Karkat of being jealous, but it ended quickly. In addition to thinking about how fucking adorable and amazing Karkat is, he's absolutely gorgeous. Sometimes, if John really thinks about it, he lets his fantasies run free during the worst times. Not to mention some of the dreams he has leaves him late for school. 

No matter how much John likes him, though, he won't ever say anything about it. As.. flamboyant-seeming Karkat is, he honest to god doesn't think he's into men. He's about 90% sure Karkat has a thing for Jade, or the blind troll named Terezi, who John doesn't really talk to. Jade constantly talks about how John shouldn't let it all get to him, but he cant help himself at this point - he's too scared to say anything about it. That, and he doesn't want to fuck up their friendship, which is the most important thing to him right now. 

John parked his car, and he sat back, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses, thinking about whether he should actually go in or take the day off, since he really just didn't feel good and sort of wanted to go home. It was weird too - John loved going to school, and he usually always felt fine, but he just wasn't feeling good today. He pulled his phone out and laid his head on the steering wheel, and called his dad, who answered almost instantly. 

"Hello?" Dad asks, his usual cheerful tone prominent, the noise of fingers on a keyboard in the background, along with a phone ringing. 

"Hey, dad, would it be alright if I stayed home today?" John asks, not realizing he truly did sound horrible. He heard his dad sit up in his chair.

"Do you need me to come home? I can come home." Dad says. "But yes, that's fine. I'll call the school later today." 

"Yeah, come home. I suck at dosage and stuff, I need you to do it for me." John sighed. "I'll see you later." He hung up, and he sighed, before he scrolled through his recent calls to find Karkats number. He called, and again, was answered almost instantly.

"Where the hell are you?" Karkat says, as his usual way of saying 'good morning'. John chuckled, and he rubbed his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I think I am. But, I'm not going to school today. I feel like i got hit with the shit truck on the 'you are garbage' highway." John says, and he heard Karkat stand up from his seat. "No, dude, you don't have to come, i don't want to get you sick if I am sick."

"Shut up and pull up to the front of the school, you aren't going home unless you take me with you." Karkat says, and due to johns inability to tell Karkat no, he agreed. "Good. Hurry up, the bells going to ring in 3 minutes." Karkat added, before he hung up the phone, and ran to get to the front of the school. 

John put his phone down before he pulled back out of the parking spot, turning to make his way to the front of the school. Just as he pulled up, Karkat walked out and around, and straight into Johns car. John didn't say anything, nor did Karkat, the whole drive back to Johns house. However, when they pulled into the driveway, John was about to get out of the car before Karkat grabbed his arms and pulled him in for a hug. Which was weird, since Karkat wasn't the hugging kind of person. John didn't turn it down, and he hugged him back, relaxing at the feeling of Karkat rubbing his back slowly. 

"You're stupid." Karkat says, his arms staying around John. "You shouldn't have even gotten out of bed, you're sick." He added. John chuckled, and he moved back, shrugging. 

"I get out of bed to go see you, so regardless it was worth getting out of bed today." John mumbled, before he stepped out of the car, leaving his book bag in the back seat. Karkat grabbed his own, along with johns phone, and he got out too. "Oh yeah, you haven't met my dad yet. You'll get to meet him today."

"Oh wonderful. You're sick and I'm worried, now I have to worry about making a good impression and not being a dick." Karkat rolled his eyes, but he stopped at the front door. Usually John says 'come on' or 'come in, ill make us popcorn' , so he can easily walk in. But, he can't go in.

"Uh, dude, my dad isn't crazy. He wont mind meeting you at all." John says, waiting for Karkat to step in, confusion only growing as Karkat just stood there. "What?"

"I need you to invite me in." Karkat says quietly. "I can't go inside unless you invite me inside, or give me permission to come in." He added, looking up to John with a slightly embarrassed face.

"Come in, dude." John stepped aside, and Karkat let out a sigh of relief, and walked inside. "Jeez, next thing you know you'll be telling me you actually are a vampire." John rolled his eyes. But, when Karkat stayed quiet, even more curiosity bubbled up in Johns chest. "Where's your snarky come back?" John asks.

"I don't have one." Karkat says, and John stepped closer, grabbing Karkats face, putting his thumbs on his upper lip to push it upwards. "Excuse me, that is my mouth you shitcouch." Karkat says.

"I want to see them." John says, looking into his eyes again, and Karkat shut his mouth and looked away, shaking his head 'no'. "Aw, come on Karkat! I won't tell anyone. Plus, you confirmed my suspicion I had since we first met. My best friend is a vampire!" He smiled.

"I don't understand you. Most people would be terrified at the idea. Knowing I could bite your neck or seduce you into becoming my lifelong partner that i can take blood from when i need it until we both age and die." Karkat crossed his arms, trying to ignore the huge grin on Johns face. 

"Can you bite me?" John asks, which made Karkat jump and squeak, covering his mouth, shaking his head quickly. "Aw, why not?" 

"I told myself I wouldn't do that." Karkat says, and john tilted his head, grabbing the front of Karkats shirt to pull him closer. "John, seriously, it - it hurts. When I bite people." 

"I don't really care. Just do it quickly, so my dad doesn't see." John says. "Plus, I'm sick so I want to go lay down." John waited, but he blushed darkly when he felt Karkat start kissing against his neck, in the spot right below his ear. 

It continued like that. Karkat kissed slowly against the same spot, Johns hands holding his hips while he waited. John ignored the fact he would've been totally fine with just the neck kissing, and the fact he was liking it a lot. He kept his eyes open, but when he felt Karkat bite down, he tensed up, and he gripped his hips tighter. Karkat was right, it did hurt. But, its something he could easily get used to. Not to mention when Karkat actually began sucking, it actually felt really good. Too good, if that was appropriate to say.

Karkats hand moved up to the other side of Johns neck, sliding it up to his hair. He tugged on it, and tilted his head more, and John realized he could gladly and easily get used to this. To test the waters of what's going on, Johns hands moved from Karkats hips to his ass, which only made Karkat move closer. He pulled off, licking his lips, before he licked over the spot he bit, which closed p instantly, getting replaced by a hickie looking mark instead. John moved his hands and he took in a deep breath, stepping back.

"Yeah, feel free to do that whenever you want to." John says, his voice cracking. "You said it would hurt but that just felt good. It hurt when you bit me but after that it was really nice." John walked and sat down on the couch, grabbed a blanket, and he sat back. 

"You taste incredible. That's a really fucking weird thing to say, but when you drink blood from drunk people for two years, you kind of get excited over blood that tastes like literal heaven." Karkat says, and he walked over and sat next to him. "But please tell me that didn't fuck anything up."

"No, no. No." He shook his head. "I'm just trying to think of what to say now because I almost got a hard on form that. Hence why I grabbed your butt." John swallowed, which earned a sassy snicker from Karkat due to Johns bluntness. "When you're 18 and in your senior year of high school, you get kind of horny if people touch your sensitive spots, mostly when its your best friend." John says, laughing. "But I still don't feel good so, I think I'll go back to sleep. You'll stay, right?"

"Fucking duh. I don't just skip school to watch you go back to sleep. Plus, i don't know how to walk home from here, so you're stuck with me." Karkat crossed his arms, licking his lips again. "I would bite you again but you might pass out." 

"I'm going to do that anyway, I mean.. Not that big of a deal." He was about to stand up, before realizing his jeans had gotten a little bit tighter. "Shit." 

"What? Oh, don't fucking tell me." Karkat says, but when John nodded Karkat began laughing. "Oh my god, you got a boner from that." He laid back and continued laughing.

"You were the one who kept kissing my neck first! Then you started sucking on it. It's your fault." John kept his arms crossed, and he looked directly at the floor. "Not to mention you took your fucking time with the kissing."

"In all honesty, I would help with this one too, but your dad is about to pull into the driveway and that would be quite the first impression." Karkat says, and he stood up before walking around to the back of the couch. "Since I am the worlds greatest friend."

"Worlds coolest friend, you mean. I swear I won't pop one every time you do that, it was just a uh.. it was just a thing that happened." He shrugged. Karkat rubbed his shoulders, and John sat back and looked up at him. "How do you tolerate me and my boners?"

"Because I care about you and your boners. I don't care about your boners, actually. But, i do care about you. Stop being a fucking prick in he morning though." he ruffled Johns hair, and John moved to lay down on the couch, and Karkat walked over to open the front door, smiling at the taller man who stood there. He didn't resemble John, at all. "Hello." Karkat says, moving aside.

"Hello there, Karkat. My name is David Brinner Egbert, and I am Johns father." Dad Egbert extended his hand out to Karkat, who gladly shook it, Dad giving him a smile. John raised an arm from the couch and waved. "Care to fill me in on what happened?"

"Well, he wouldn't give me specifics either, all I know is that his stomach hurts, his head hurts, and he's extremely tired." Karkat looked to John, who was giving a thumbs up. "He also won't go up to his room."

"He does that, unless someone goes upstairs with him. And I'm too old to do it." Dad says, however oblivious Karkat made both Egbert boys groan. "Karkat, after I give John his medicine, will you go upstairs with him?" Dad asks.

"What? Oh, yeah. I can do that." Karkat looked over to John, who had pulled the covers over his head, and he smiled some. Dad gestured for Karkat to follow him, to which he did gladly. The two stepped outside. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, I simply needed to ask you a few questions. After all, I am his father, I should know of he boys or girls he dates." Dad says, and Karkat Just sort of went along with it. So, the troll nodded. "First question, how old are you, and what is your full name?"

"My name is Karkat Vantas, I'm a troll so i don't have a middle name. I'm 18, or just turned 18 this year." He looked up, and nodded. "This year, yeah." He looked back to dad, who now seemed a lot more intimidating. 

"Where do you come from, where is your house located, and what is your fathers name?" Dad asks, and Karkat raised an eyebrow.

"I think those questions are a little too personal to answer, I apologize. I won't answer those." Karkat says. Dad grinned widely and put his hands on Karkats shoulders.

"That was the trick question, and you did well. Last girlfriend John had answered every single question i asked. Then proceeded to break her promise in if she hurt john or will hurt john." Dad says, and Karkat tilted his head. 

"Hurt him how?" He asks, and Dad sighed, and he rubbed behind his neck. Same thing John did when he got nervous. "You - you don't have to answer that."

"No, its no trouble. It's just that she heavily, heavily abused John, both mentally and physically. Hence why he has so much.. muscle, I suppose. He said he no longer wanted anyone to hurt him, so he began furiously working out. She ran off before we were able to call someone on her." Dad sighed, and Karkat felt anger bubble up inside his stomach. 

"I see. Can you tell me what her name is?" Karkat asks, and Dad cleared his throat before he actually answered him.

"Her name was Vriska Serket." Dad says, and he noticed Karkat ball his hands into fists, and he watched as Karkat looked off to the road, then back at him.

"Thank you. Lets go back inside, John might get curious as to why we're still out here." He turned and opened the front door, letting Dad walk in first before Karkat followed after him, shutting the door. 

As dad went into the kitchen to go get medicine for John, Karkat walked over to John again, seeing John peek up from under the blanket, grinning. Karkat smiled too, and he fixed the blanket on top of John, and he leaned in. 

"Am I allowed to leave for about an hour I promise ill be back." Karkat says, and John nodded. "Put the news on, alright? You'll want to." Karkat added, and John nodded. 

"Where are you going?" John asks, and Karkat sighed. "Are you going to get hurt?" John sat up, and Karkat shook his head. "Okay, tell me where you're going."

"I know where Vriska is, and I'm going to go get her. Just stay here and don't worry, she cant hurt me." Karkat stood up. John reached out and pulled Karkat in for a hug. "John, it'll be okay. I promise." He hugged him back. "Just watch the news."


	3. The Encounter with Vriska!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys, i am mad sorry for the late update. my laptop broke, so im using my sisters laptop to make this chapter. hope its a good one! even if it does fall a little bit short. - MK

The sky was still bright, the trees casted shadows along the asphalt roads, earning a charming sparkle due to the minerals that made up the roads. the typically bright green grass, faded to a yellow-brown color, due to the cold air drying it out. the leaves on the trees were painted red, yellow and brown, dropping off and onto the ground below it. Between two large Oak trees was the entrance to a house, which was deemed as abandoned a few months prior, where he could easily track Vriska to be. The house itself was small, colored 4 different shades of brown, the corners and edges draped in cobwebs, both old and new, it seemed. the walkway to the front door made up of red brick, leading to the edge of the driveway. A blue and green bike parked against the left side of the house, which signified that Vriska was still here; that she was home now.

Karkat knew for a fact he would end up having to call the police, but not after he confronted her in person, alone. Then he would call the police, who would arrest her, and probably ticket Karkat for violence. None of that mattered to Karkat, though. What he cared about was John, and that's who he was doing this for - why he was doing all of this in the first place. He made a promise to himself once he walked out of Johns front door, and that was to get justice for the bullshit Vriska put John through, and he's sure she has done it to other people. 

It took a good ten minutes before Karkat was safe to get to Vriskas front door. He didn't knock, ring the doorbell (which probably didn't work anyway) nothing. He kicked the door open, turning his head to see Vriska standing there with a sly smirk across her face, her fingers tapping against the wall she leaned against. Karkat snarled, staying where he was, after slamming the door shut again. 

"Well, well, well, would you look at this. Karkat Vantas has come to visit me. I missed you." She purred snarkily, which only infuriated Karkat even more. 

"Don't be a fucking princess, I'm not here to pay you a god damned visit." Karkat balled his hands into fists, watching Vriska take a step closer. "What the hell is your problem? Do you just get off to hurting people? Scaring them half to death? There's fucking police everywhere still looking for you because of the shit you put people through." Karkat hissed, and Vriska merely laughed.

"You think I care about the jerk-offs I got with? I got all that I wanted from them, then after that I left them. If they didn't give me what I wanted, I just smacked them around a lot, then they gave it to me! That's all I ever wanted. I don't give a shit about them, never did." She paused, looking over Karkat. "Why do you care suddenly? You used to ignore me and whatever the hell I did."

Karkat and Vriska both charged at each other, Karkat catching one of Vriskas punches, however he was hit once, before Karkat got in a few of his own. Overall, the fight didn't last long. The winner was obvious, since Karkat came for a perfect purpose, and he refused to lose during it. He finally got the lady vampire to surrender, and that's when he called the police. As Karkat expected, news vans came along too, and bombarded Karkat with the simple questions. He prayed John turned in to watch, so he could see the footage of Vriska Serket getting arrested. She had tons of evidence against her already, and now she was caught. The only bad part about it all was that Karkat did get a ticket for violence, and lack to alert the police of Vriskas whereabouts.

After everything died down, Karkat made his way back home - or to Johns house rather. He ran quickly, arriving to the household within minutes. Karkat didn't even have to knock, since he was greeted by John swinging the front door opening, pulling Karkat into a bone-crushing hug, lifting the troll clear off the ground. 

"I can't believe you knew where she was." John says happily. "She's finally going to jail!" John roared cheerfully, setting Karkat down. He was about to lean in to whisper that Karkat was free to bite his neck again, however his dad trotted over, pulling them both into a hug. 

"I am very, very proud of you two. " Dad says, before he took a step back. "I have set the correct dosages of medicines John must take through the day, Karkat you are in charge on making sure he does. I have to go back to work now, have a good day, boys." Dad walked past them and to his car. John invited Karkat inside, shutting the door behind him.

``````````

Time seemed to go by quickly, too fast for the two of them. It seemed Karkats phone would go off every two minutes for John to take his medicine, though in reality it was nearing 3 hour intervals. The time now was 9:27pm, and the two had just talked the day away, about little things, stories that ended up extremely hilarious or completely sad, whatever came to their minds. John told certain stories with his hands, and if he got too excited about something, he almost hit Karkat in the face. Karkat was more of a story teller with the tones of his voice, and he would change his voice for separate people. Both of them loved to listen to each other talk. Longest conversation on one thing was about an hour long, and it was John telling his story about Vriska. 

They only stopped talking when a cat jumped in though the window, the cat being small and extremely dirty, meowing loudly. Both of them ended up spending an hour taking care of it, and decided to just keep the little guy. So, they resumed talking while John pet the top of the cats head. A certain topic they started up on got Karkat mad, so Karkat was shouting and ranting loudly while john just listened to him, a small smile on his face. However, once Karkat calmed himself down, it went back to a topic far from that one. But after that, it almost as if time skipped along even more. 

"What time is it?" Karkat asks, and John looked down at the little kitten, and he hit the home button on his cellphone, so he could check the time. Johns eyes widened, and he nodded.

"It's 10 until ten, and apparently the girl Roxy in my science class, or, our class, has a crush on me. Didn't see that one coming. Since I don't talk to her all that much." John shrugged. He turned to see Karkat with the most god awful and furious face. That, or it unadulterated jealously. "What, what's with the face?"

"Do you have a crush on her?" 

"Karkat, I literally just said I hardly talk to her. No, I don't have a crush on her." John raised an eyebrow, but Karkat seemed to get more irritated at his answer. 

John wasn't exactly sure what happened, but Karkat moved the kitten from his lap and set it on the bed, before he straddled over Johns lap, making John blush. However Karkat kept his intense look, his eyes locked on Johns. Karkats left hand went up, pulling Johns glasses off, tossing them aside as the trolls hand went under Johns chin, tilting his head correctly to look into his eyes. John went from confused to seduced almost, even though he knows perfectly well Karkat has the ability to seduce anyone he wants, he can't help but feel incredible knowing Karkats using it on him. 

"Seducement only works on people who have the same intentions as me." Karkat smirked, and Johns cheeks heated to a bright red again. "And my intentions, John, are no where near clean, pure, whatever you want to call it."

"Maybe if you weren't so fucking sexy all the time, I wouldn't have intentions like that." John says, which only seemed to excite Karkat even more, so John kept talking. "The things that I want to do to you are far from friendly. The noises I want to hear you make? To hear you say my name?" John felt Karkat tense, his gaze faltering to more of a submissive look. 

Then, the room began breaking, and flying off, until it was just the two of them, basically floating in the middle of nothing. Johns eyes shot open, and he looked around, seeing Karkat asleep on the floor with the kitten, and he was in his bed, the digital clock reading 2 in the morning. his glasses were on his end table, where he always put them, and hell, Karkat was wearing something entirely different than he was in the dream. Which John was shocked he started having. Though, he was sort of disappointed that he woke up, since he would've loved to see where that one could have gone. 

However, Karkat sat up slowly, and John turned to watch him. Karkat looked back and stared at John, petting the sleeping kitten slowly. "I didn't know if I was allowed on your bed." Karkat says, and John chuckled. 

"Dude, of course you are. I don't care if you sleep in my bed with me." John says, though Karkat was already climbing into the bed with the kitten sleeping in his arms, but John paused when the kitty woke up and went to the bottom of the bed. Karkat rolled closer to John, shutting his eyes again. "I thought vampires don't sleep?"

Karkat shifted, and he pulled the blanket back over the two of them, throwing one of his light grey arms across Johns chest, before he chuckled. 

"They don't."


	4. The Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE ENDING. THIS IS A DRABBLE I MADE FROM IT, THE OFFICIAL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER! ITS NSFW TOO. BUT NOT COMPLETELY.

The following morning was surprisingly easy for once. John woke up on time, though it was Saturday morning, so he didn't have to get up for school, but he woke up at 5:30 in the for once in his life. He turned and he saw Karkat still asleep next to him, the kitten curled up to his neck. John smiled, and he rubbed Karkats arm softly, the troll remaining asleep. John turned and laid on his back, thinking about the perfect way to prank the ever loving shit out of him. The typical shaving cream nose tickle wasn't going to work on him, and he didn't want to do anything that would upset him, or cause him to fall on his ass, so what prank could work?

John then remembered he had about 12 bags of green and orange balloons in the box inside of his closet, so once the idea struck, he slowly and carefully got out of bed, and he shuffled to the closet, pulling out the box before he walked into the hallway, sitting down on the floor as he began to blow up every single one of the balloons, tossing them back into the room once they were blown up and tied shut. The total time John spend doing this was an hour, and once every single balloon was blown up, he realized he needed to add in something else. Something more surprising than 150 orange balloons and 50 green ones. So he went back to thinking. 

In the end, John did use the shaving cream. He moved the kitten and put it out into the hallway, and he used the shaving cream to outline Karkats body on his bed, then proceeded to make a criss-cross pattern on top on him. Then he pulled the air-horn out of his dresser drawer, and hit the button while turning on the lights. 

The blaring of the tin red horn, as expected, caused Karkat to jump right out of bed, though the part that made John laugh was the fact Karkat was so shocked to have shaving cream all over him that he frantically tried wiping it off. What caused John to have a complete laughing fit was that Karkat tripped, and when he stood back up he had three balloons stuck to him. Karkats attention turned from himself to John, who was laughing against the wall.

"Jonathan Quincy Egbert you are dead." Karkat says, before John was ultimately tackled to the ground of balloons, which just started a wrestling match between the two.

"Well Karkat, it seems that I'm not dead." John smirked, though Karkat had him pinned in about five minutes. Karkat rolled his eyes, and he snickered. 

"We're both covered in shaving cream now, you ass." Karkat says, keeping John pinned. John shrugged from underneath him, and Karkat shifted to where he was sitting up, crossing his arms. John put his hands behind his head and looked up at him. 

"I would say that we are too comfortable with each other, but I guess that just makes us best friends." John says, and Karkat nodded. "I mean, normal friends don't sit on their friends' stomach covered in shaving cream in the middle of 200 balloons."

"They also don't drink their friends blood while that friend gets a boner because it felt 'incredible', as you said." Karkat teased, and John laughed. "I'm not used to having friends at all, this is actually kind of nice."

"Friends are good to have, but you don't have to be scared to get rid of the ones that hurt you. Not by killing, you damned vampire, I meant by not being their friend." John says, earning a cackle from Karkat.

"I think that I'll like you knowing that I'm a vampire." Karkat says. "Now I want a shower, and you need one too-"

"So we take one together!" John says. Karkat blushed some, but he nodded. "Fucking sweet. Come on." John thrust his hips up, earning a squeak noise from Karkat. "Oh my god."

"Don't do that! I was gonna get up and you fucking thrust up! You just fucked me with your clothes on!" Karkat says, smacking Johns chest, before he got up from him, standing up again.

"You know, that doesn't sound too bad. Wouldn't that just be dry humping though?" John asks, smirking at the way Karkat got so flustered so quickly. "Aw, dude, come on. You know I'm joking with you."

"I am half tempted to show you what seduction from a vampire is like, then I'll stop and you'll be completely lost and mildly aroused, and I won't help you." Karkat says, walking off to the bathroom, John following behind him. When John slapped his face with a hand full of shaving cream, Karkat did just that.

Karkat was sure to grab a towel and wipe off all of the shaving cream from his face, waiting for John to shut and lock the bathroom door before he turned, holding Johns face as he pulled him closer, their noses touching. At first, John was still smirking, but once Karkat let his eyes lock with John, his smile faded. Johns mouth closed, the humans heart thumping wildly. Karkat moved his head slightly so he could speak into Johns ear directly. 

"Don't forget I'm the magical entity in this, and unless you want me to keep doing this, don't get me flustered and then say you're joking." Karkats smoothly, and John nodded slowly. "Tell me what you want." He added.

"To touch you." John says, practically hypnotized. His hands hung by his sides, his fingers twitching. "For you to bite me again." John spoke with the same dazed tone. Karkat smirking widely. 

Karkat pulled back, pinching Johns nose, shaking his head. John perked up again, but Karkat (still holding his nose) pulled him close again. "Well, you don't get either of those things." He says, and John furrowed his eyebrows.

"That isn't fair! You seduced me, made me tell you what I wanted, now you will just continue to tease me?" John asks, to which Karkat nodded. 

"That sounds about right." Karkat says. "Come on, shitcouch, lets get in the shower." He patted his shoulder, and moved to start up the shower, so the water would heat up. 

Then the two began stripping, tossing their clothes into the clothes hamper that was next to the sink. John honestly couldn't take his eyes off of Karkat, and the feelings got to him entirely. "Karkat, i want to apologize now for what I'm about to do." He says, and he dropped down to his knees.

"John what the hell are you-" Kakkat paused, his cheeks burning bright red when he felt a pair of soft lips kissing against the spot below his belly button, his legs trembled, and he grabbed onto the sink. "Fucking hell, John." Karkat says. 

"I want to touch you." John says, kissing only slightly lower, teasing Karkat at this point. When Karkat nodded, he trailed his lips over the slit to the sheath that housed Karkats bright red and tentacle-like appendage, before he dipped his head down lower, kissing against his nook entirely. 

Karkat moaned, holding onto the sink tighter while he let out shaky breaths, spreading his legs apart only slightly, tilting his head back when he felt Johns tongue run across it slowly, earning another moan. Karkats throat swelled, and his mouth seemed to begin to water. One of Karkats hands went down to Johns head, pushing it back, shaking his head. 

"Not in here. Please." Karkat swallowed. "I won't be able to stand up for long." He mumbled, and John stood up, grabbing a towel to wipe off the shaving cream from his hair, then he tuned the water off. "I'll meet you in the room." Karkat says, walking off to the room. 

Once John shut off the lights to the bathroom, he walked back to his room, where Karkat stood, covering his mouth. He admired the way his legs were still trembling, and he closed his bedroom door, locking it. Then he pointed to the bed, to which Karkat pushed the blankets off of before he laid back on it. John got onto the bed, and instead of going back to what he was doing, he placed himself between Karkats legs, and he began slowly kissing against his neck, trying to hint to Karkat that John wanted his neck bitten. 

Karkat sat up, straddling over Johns lap on the bed, before he began kissing against his neck again. His lips lightly sucked against random areas, leaving light purple marks against the sensitive skin. He picked a good place, near the last spot, and he sunk his teeth in. John grunted, but when Karkat began sucking again he relaxed, his hands rubbing up and down Karkats back. 

It didn't last as long as the other, but it was enough to get John going. Somehow, John ended up laying back, allowing Karkat to straddle over his face. Since they were on the bed, this was the easiest way, and neither of them complained. Karkat had long enough legs to where he wasn't suffocating John or anything, and John was actually enjoying this position more than he thought he would. Karkats hands gripped the headboard of Johns bed, moaning into the slowly thickening air as John ran his hot tongue along his nook. 

In all honesty, neither of them expected Karkat to be this vocal, or sensitive. Karkats heart was racing, his hips rocking slightly as he felt the human light suck against parts of his nook he didn't even know would feel good. Johns tongue hit one spot, which caused Karkat to basically scream out the word fuck, which John couldn't help but smirk at. He continued to let his tongue move against that spot, Karkats back arching as his hands hit the top of the headboard. 

"Fuck, John, that feels so fucking good." Karkat gasped out, but despite how good it felt, he moved back from Johns face, and down to sit on his hips like he was earlier, watching John lick his lips. "It was too good, and I wasn't about to have an orgasm while on your fucking face." 

"I wouldn't have minded, you know. I'm not as innocent as you might wanna think I am." John says, and he rolled to get on top of Karkat, looking over him carefully. "I know for a fact that doing it with a vampire won't be a smooth ride either." 

"Damn straight it wont be smooth. If you don't get me to the point I'm clawing at you, you need to be rougher." Karkat says, grabbing Johns shoulders.

"I'll be as rough as I can." John smirked, leaning in, his lips pressing firmly against Karkats. 

```````````

John was shocked, to put it simply. The human was covered in claw marks, bite marks, and hickies dusted over each sensitive part of his body. His room smelled like cherries and latex, but he wasn't sure if it was from the balloons or what. Karkat was covered in hickies, and light bruises on his legs and hips, along with red marks on his face, a bump on his head, and hand prints on his ass and the backs of his thighs. All in all, they did it. They may have done it several times, but they still did it. 

As of now, Johns laying back in his bed next to Karkat, who was sleeping on his stomach. He found it funny that for a creature who didn't sleep, Karkat slept a lot. he didn't mind, however it sometimes got boring, since John was still trying to ignore the stinging feeling in his back and his shoulders. Balloons would fly into the air randomly, however that was just because the kitten was playing around in the middle of them. 

It was scary to think about, however. Since Karkat was out before they had a chance to talk, he wasnt sure if that was just from getting rid of sexual tension they built up, or if they would actually stay together after that. If it was the first one, John would do anything to prove to Karkat that he wants to make it something that'll last, but if its the second thing he's going to be more than just happy. His eyes closed, but they shot back open when a balloon got popped. Karkat also woke up, and he sat up some. He looked to John, then he laid back down, his head on Karkats chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Karkat says, looking at the closed door from Johns bed, sighing. "What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"You're fine. I'm surprised I'm not asleep either." He chuckled. "I wanted to talk about like, what now? We're together, we're not together, friends with benefits, what are we?" He asks. 

"Together. I mean, I don't sleep with anyone I wouldn't want to have a relationship with. So if its okay with you, I'd like to think we're dating." He turned and looked up at him.

"Well duh that's fine with me. guess now I'm your lifelong partner, who's going to age and die with you." He laughed. Then he smiled even wider at Karkats grin.

"I'm glad you saw me drinking some guys blood in an alley." Karkat says. John ruffled Karkats hair, before they shared another kiss, one that was less rough and more passionate; loving if you will.


End file.
